


Where There's A Quill, There's A Way

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: I do believe I’ve fallen for you, Porpentina Goldstein





	

Queenie had been the first to send a letter, proudly detailing a successful investigation Tina had been on a mere two weeks after Newt had left. He responded enthusiastically, congratulating Tina on a job well done as well as apologizing and sending back a pocket watch the niffler had stolen at some point. He kept the letter safely tucked away.

For the second letter, Tina joined her sister, writing in a different colored ink so Newt would know which of them was talking. They thanked him for sending back the pocket watch and Tina made a point to say that she preferred Pickett over the niffler. His response had included a drawing of a triumphant Pickett and a rather put out niffler. She didn’t feel sorry in the slightest.

The letters covered a variety of silliness and joyous news (such as Queenie’s excited announcement that Jacob had remembered everything) as well as stories of their daily lives and eventually plans on what the little quartet would do once Newt was back in New York. The correspondence kept up right until Newt arrived, passing through customs to meet a waiting Tina. As promised, he delivered his book to the grinning auror whose grin only widened when she saw the title neatly embossed on the cover.

Dinner each night was filled with chatter and laughter that wound down in the later hours as Newt went through his book and told stories of each beast and how he’d come to know about them. Queenie and Jacob would only stay for a bit, opting instead to slip away when Newt and Tina got lost in their own conversation. Tina, of course, was aware of her what her sister was doing, but didn’t mind.

As Newt was technically there for official business (checking up on how Frank the thunderbird had settled in) he only stayed a few days. Tina and Queenie leaned on their windowsill to wave down at him as he stood on the sidewalk, infamous case in hand and ready to depart. He grinned and waved back, before turning and starting down the sidewalk. Tina knew he’d be back in about two weeks thanks to the portkey MCUSA was providing him, but she still felt a twinge of disappointment as she watched his retreating figure.

Except the figure was no longer retreating. He’d paused in front of the steps of the neighboring townhouse and was completely still until he reached in his pocket and drew something out. Since his back was turned to them, the sisters couldn’t see what he was doing, but after a moment he turned slightly and tossed something into the air. 

The object appeared to be fluttering towards them, so Tina held out her hand, only to have a paper bird in the guise of the Swooping Evil land softly in her palm. She spared a confused glance to her sister (who looked positively gleeful) before turning back to the bird. It shook out it’s “feathers” and neatly unfolded into a card. Queenie squealed in delight before grabbing her sister who had leaned very far out of the window to stare after the man as he walked away (at a suddenly much quicker pace than before).

_I do believe I’ve fallen for you, Porpentina Goldstein_

Two weeks later, he stood nervously on the sidewalk beneath her window, glancing up at her through his bangs as she leaned on her windowsill and quietly contemplated him. After a few long moments, she opened her clasped hands and let the little paper bird flutter down to him. He stared down at it for a moment as it began to unfold, eyes nervously flickering back up to her, before turning his full attention to the card. At last, a grin spread across his face, matched only by the one she herself wore.

_I do believe I’ve fallen for you, too, Newton Scamander_


End file.
